Field of the Invention
Aspects of the disclosure are related to the field of data storage systems, and in particular, to a mass storage chassis assembly.
Description of the Related Art
Mass storage systems are used for storing enormous quantities of digital data. As computer systems and networks grow in numbers and capability, there is a need for more and more storage system capacity. Cloud computing and large-scale data processing have further increase the need for digital data storage systems that are capable of transferring and holding immense amounts of data.
Mass storage systems are typically formed from a large number of mass storage devices. A mass storage chassis assembly is a modular unit that holds and operates a number of mass storage sub-assemblies. The capacity of a mass storage system can be increased in large increments by the installation of an additional mass storage chassis assembly or assemblies to a rack or other support structure.
A mass storage sub-assembly is a modular unit that can be added to a mass storage chassis assembly. Each mass storage sub-assembly mass storage sub-assembly holds and operates multiple storage devices, such as Hard Disk Drives (HDDs), for example. The storage capacity of a mass storage chassis assembly can be increased in increments by the installation of an additional mass storage sub-assembly or sub-assemblies to the chassis assembly.
Efficiency and ease-of-maintenance are of prime consideration in a mass storage system. It is important that technicians can easily and quickly access and install or service the components of a mass storage system. Further, it is highly desirable that components of a mass storage chassis assembly can be safely accessed by a technician.